Brokenhearted
by Saorii-chan
Summary: Respuesta al reto de la Mazmorra por San Valentín; Corazón Roto en la Mazmorra.


Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, etc etc etc.

Respuesta al reto Corazón roto en la mazmorra.  
Publicado también en Slasheaven bajo el nik de Adelaida.  
Advertencias: Este fic es de temática amorosa con relaciones yaoi, es decir chico y chico, si no te gusta pues sería mejor que no leyeras. Es bastante angst y contiene violación, y bueno creo que teniendo ese último factor en cuenta debería considerarlo NC-17. La pareja es Snarry y creo que no me dejo ninguna advertencia, así que sin más que decir:

**Brokenhearted**

Era un día normal en Hogwarts, todo el mundo hacía su vida habitual, riendo por los pasillos, comentando lo que harían el próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade… pero no todo el mundo era tan feliz, había un chico que no se sentía para nada tan feliz, se encontraba en ese momento en la torre de Astronomía de la escuela pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente.

Este joven era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció, pero en este momento no era más que un pobre adolescente con el corazón roto. Su, hasta hacía un par de horas, pareja acababa de dejarle por otro, una semana antes de San Valentín, esa maldita serpiente le acababa de dejar, no se lo perdonaría nunca a ese malfollado de Draco Malfoy, esa serpiente había estado meses jugando con él diciéndole que le amaba, mientras estaba acostándose también con uno de sus amiguitos serpientes, un tal Zabini, ¡y él como un idiota se lo había creído todo!

Ahora se sentía como si nunca más fuera a ser capaz de enamorarse, aunque, bueno, él de quien realmente estaba enamorado era de otra persona, pero claro, era absurdo pensar siquiera en una posible relación con esa persona, pues él era inalcanzable, tan frío, tan serio… sería imposible pensar que alguien como él se pudiera fijar en un ser tan insignificante.

Pensando en esto se encontraba el joven Potter cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver justamente al hombre de sus anhelos.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí Potter? Ya ha empezado el toque de queda, ¿o es que acaso piensa que por ser usted San Potter el Salvador está exento del toque de queda? Dijo Snape bastante enfadado, aunque por dentro ardía en deseos de tener un motivo para castigar a Potter limpiando todos los calderos, y sin magia, por supuesto.

-¡Profesor! Yo… discúlpeme no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde, volveré enseguida a mi sala común. Dijo Harry levantando la cabeza, que hasta ese momento había tenido escondida entre sus rodillas, y dejando así ver las marcas de las lágrimas derramadas que aún recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿Está usted llorando Potter? ¡Creía que los héroes no lloraban! Exclamó Snape con sorna.

Al oír esto, Harry no pudo evitar encogerse aún más sobre sí mismo, sabía que debía mostrarse siempre impasible ante las burlas de su amado profesor de pociones, pero le había cogido en mal momento y le costaba mantener la mente fría.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Es que te han dado calabazas para San Valentín? Siguió burlándose el cruel profesor mientras Harry no podía hacer nada más que encogerse y, sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar nuevamente. Severus al verlo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, la verdad es que pese a haber perdido tanto en la vida, pocas veces había visto llorar así a su Harry, sí SU Harry y es que él llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de ese mocoso, pero por supuesto no podía dejarlo ver, pues estaba convencido de no ser correspondido de ninguna de las maneras. Él siempre había sido una persona fría, pero desde luego seguía siendo humano, y ver así al chico le partía el alma.

-Venga Potter, ¿qué le pasa?

-¡Déjeme en paz! ¿Es que no se ha reído ya bastante? Replicó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos empezando a levantarse dispuesto a irse corriendo, cosa que habría conseguido de no ser porque justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta que daba a las escaleras el profesor le retuvo por la cintura.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué hace? ¿No me acaba de decir que me marche a mi sala? ¡Pues eso hago! Dijo Harry histérico mientras intentaba deshacerse del brazo del profesor que rodeaba firmemente su cintura.

-¡Ah no Potter!, usted se viene ahora mismo a mi despacho, después de todo ha infringido una norma del colegio y está castigado.

¡Oh sí, genial! Lo que más falta me hace ahora es pasarme una noche limpiando calderos sin magia, está clarísimo. Pensó Harry fúnebremente mientras seguía al profesor, mas su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que pasaban de largo el aula de pociones, y mayor aun cuando de repente se vio dentro de las habitaciones privadas del profesor.

-Tome asiento Potter. Dijo Snape mientras ponía a preparar té en una pequeña cocina que había al lado de la salita y señalaba uno de los confortables sillones frente al fuego que crepitaba amigablemente en la chimenea.

-¿Una taza de té?... No está envenenado Añadió al ver el gesto dudoso de Harry, quien acabó asintiendo con la cabeza pues se encontraba demasiado sorprendido como para poder decir algo.

-Y bien Potter, ¿me va a decir ahora que diantres hacía en esa torre en pleno febrero con toda la nieve y el frío, apenas abrigado y a altas horas de la noche?

Si antes Harry se encontraba sorprendido ahora estaba más bien estupefacto, ¿Acaso estaba Snape, el murciélago de las mazmorras, preocupado por él? ¿De verdad había visto preocupación en esas perlas negras? Tomó un sorbo de su té mientras intentaba pensar y no soltar ninguna estupidez antes de contestar.

-Bueno, yo… la verdad es que no iba muy desencaminado con eso de las calabazas. Contestó Harry bastante apenado.

-Venga ya, ¿realmente me está diciendo que se ha arriesgado a pescar una pulmonía y a que le castigaran simplemente porque le han dado calabazas? Merlín, de verdad que lo jóvenes de hoy en día llegan a ser estúpidos. ¿Y se puede saber quién es el que le ha roto el corazón?

-Creo que eso a usted no le importa, lo que yo me pregunto es que demonios hago aquí, ¿no se supone que estaba castigado?

-Bueno, puede limitarse a quedarse aquí explicándole al murciélago de las mazmorras porque estaba infringiendo las normas del colegio frente al fuego con una taza de té caliente o, si lo prefiere, puede irse a limpiar los calderos de los alumnos de primero sin magia, imagino que cualquier persona cabal elegiría la primera opción, pero claro usted no es una persona cabal, así pues ¿qué decide?

-C… Creo que prefiero el… el té, si… definitivamente prefiero el té. Pero, ¿por qué hace esto? Quiero decir, no que desprecie su gesto, es muy amable de su parte, pero no voy a negar que me sorprende esto, quiero decir, incluso estamos manteniendo una conversación civilizada usted y yo.

-Bueno Potter, supongo que como habrá deducido de los recuerdos que le di cuando me encontró en la casa de los gritos, le debo bastante a usted ya que al matar a Voldemort me liberó, me sacó un gran peso de encima.

-Vaya, supongo que eso ha sido una especie de manera de… ¿agradecerme?, no esperaba que justamente usted fuera a agradecerme algo, de hecho pensé que me saldría con alguna referencia a la estupidez de los gryffindor y que era tan temerario e idiota como mi padre o algo así, aunque personalmente prefiero esta faceta amable y tranquila que el carácter agrio del temido "murciélago de las mazmorras". Comentó Harry más para sí mismo que para Snape, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¡Oh… mierda! Quiero decir… lo siento, yo no quise…

-¡Oh venga ya! Le interrumpió Severus. -Ya sé que todos los alumnos me llaman así, no esperaba que usted fuera la diferencia.

-¡Pero usted realmente no se merece ese trato, es tan héroe como yo o más, usted tuvo que soportar el peso de ser un espía, de cumplir con el plan de Dumbledore, el riesgo de poder acabar en Azkaban! ¡No es justo que alguien tan valiente y que ha hecho tanto por nosotros sea tratado de esa forma!

-Ya pero, como usted ya sabe la vida no es justa, y ahora, ¿me va a decir quién le dio calabazas, Potter?

-Fue Malfoy, después de varios meses de relación me ha dejado alegando que tiene a otro que folla mucho mejor que yo, un tal Zabini con el que estaba a la vez que conmigo.

-Vaya vaya, así que Malfoy ehhh, en fin, el chiquillo ha salido igual de putón que su padre, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Suspiró Snape, para acto seguido comenzar a reírse al ver la cara de Harry que a esas alturas de conversación era un poema.

-¿Qué pasa Potter, puede que el señor Malfoy sea mi ahijado y que su padre fuera mi amigo pero las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre. Y ahora, ¿me puede explicar que hacía usted liándose con una serpiente? Quiero decir, es usted libre de hacer la gana, pero creía que los leones no querían nada con las serpientes. Le dijo Snape a Harry, que si en se momento hubiera estado un poco más pendiente de su profesor, quizá se hubiera dado cuenta de que en su mirada había un casi imperceptible brillo de esperanza.

-Me engañó. Él me hizo creer que me quería, pero ya ve, al parecer simplemente era una especie de premio para su vitrina, supongo que ahora se hará una chapa que ponga "Yo me follé al niño que vivió" o algo así.

-Hmmm ya veo, bien Potter, son casi las tres de la mañana, creo que debería irse a sus habitaciones.

- Oh, de acuerdo profesor, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde…  
-Realmente ha sido un encuentro muy agradable este. Pensó Harry en voz alta sin querer, y Snape fingiendo que no le escuchaba, simplemente como despedida dijo:  
-Potter quiero verle mañana aquí a la misma hora, la contraseña es Brokenhearted.

Harry se fue de nuevo hacia su sala sonriendo, mientras que Snape pensaba en todo lo que habían hablado y a su vez se preguntaba porqué demonios le había dicho al chiquillo que volviera al día siguiente. Los días fueron pasando, y cada noche Harry volvía a los aposentos de Snape y cada vez se conocían mucho mejor e incluso se llevaban bien, pero evidentemente, aunque en la privacidad se tuteasen y se llamasen por sus nombre, fuera debían ser Potter y Snape y debían mantener sus máscaras de odio. Finalmente, con el trascurso de la semana llegó San Valentín, y en la mentecita de Harry se estaba empezando a formar una descabellada idea, que, evidentemente, consistía en declararse a su amado profesor de Pociones, lo que aún no tenía claro era como iba a hacerlo. De hecho, estaba pensando en ello cuando se tropezó con alguien, pero cuando se disponía a disculparse, de repente una mano le cogió del brazo y le arrastró a un aula vacía, en la que unos labios le empezaron a besar ardientemente, hasta que fueron detenidos por un empujón del propio Harry y un puñetazo en la nariz al dueño de los labios ardientes. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el que le besaba Harry montó en furia y escupió de la forma más venenosa que supo:

-¿Se puede saber que coño haces, Malfoy? ¿No que tenías a alguien que follaba mejor que yo y que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo?

-Hmmm sí, pero te vi tan pensativo en el pasillo y tan solito que te me antojaste, así que más te vale estarte quieto porque quieras o no, serás mío gatito. Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Harry mientras lanzaba hechizos insonorizadotes y protecciones mágicas alrededor del aula.

Harry intentó resistirse con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y al ver que no podía físicamente con su agresor se dispuso a hechizarlo, pero Malfoy fue más rápido y le quitó la varita y la lanzó a la otra punta del aula, mientras le tomaba por el cuello y le mordía hasta dejar marca, después subió a sus labios y los besó y mordió hasta partirle el labio y hacer que empezaran a sangrar mientras le susurraba que era suyo y que nunca le podría dejar, que ese cuerpo siempre le pertenecería.  
Malfoy empezó a rasgar su ropa y a dejar mordiscos y marcas por todo su pecho mientras Harry, impotente y sabiendo que le iba a violar, no podía dejar de llorar. Cuando Malfoy llegó a su pantalón lo bajó de golpe, le dio la vuelta violentamente y se introdujo en su interior de una sola estocada que hizo que Harry se desgarrara y empezara a sangrar. Acto seguido Malfoy empezó a moverse salvajemente en su interior mientras seguía mordiendo su cuello, destrozándolo por dentro, degradándole de la peor manera, hasta que acabó y dejó a un lloroso Harry tirado en el suelo, sangrando por varios lugares donde Malfoy había mordido con excesiva fuerza, y notando como de su entrada escurría su propia sangre mezclada con el semen de Malfoy. Después de arreglarse la ropa, Malfoy se fue no sin antes decir:

-A partir de ahora, tú estarás dispuesto a que te folle cuando y donde yo quiera, que no se te olvide, y como alguien se entere, o me entere de que a algún otro hombre se le ocurre tocarte, tú y el otro estaréis muertos, ¿me entiendes?

-Harry solo pudo asentir desde el suelo sin dejar de llorar, y no fue hasta que Malfoy salió de la habitación que se permitió arreglarse los restos de su ropa como pudo y arrastrarse por la habitación hasta donde estaba su varita para hacer por lo menos un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo. Hecho todo esto, fue a la Torre de Astronomía, pues no quería ver a nadie, ya que se sentía tremendamente sucio y ultrajado.

Severus llevaba ya un par de horas esperando a que Harry apareciera, pero este no lo hizo, ya había pasado una hora más cuando se decidió a buscarlo, pero, ¿Dónde podría estar?, podía estar en cualquier sitio, lo más probable era que hubiera conseguido una cita y se hubiera olvidado de él, de todas formas, era lógico que alguien de la edad y belleza de Harry tuviera una cita en San Valentín, ¿no? Pero, el le prometió que iría al día siguiente, le dijo que no tenía ninguna cita, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Decidió que lo lógico sería buscar en la Torre de Astronomía, después de todo, la última vez estaba allí.

Harry llevaba ya horas en la Torre de Astronomía vertiendo en lágrimas todo su dolor cuando notó la puerta abrirse, y rogó a todos los dioses que conocía porque no fueran ni Malfoy ni Severus, pero, como no, los dioses no quisieron escucharle y cuando levantó la vista vio que la persona que había en la puerta no era ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, que al ver como de sus ojos no paraban de caer lágrimas, y al reparar en su ropa rota y en los moratones que se podían ver en su cuello se acercó casi corriendo a donde estaba Harry mirándole con preocupación y con unas ganas inimaginables de asesinar a quien se hubiera atrevido a hacerle eso a su pequeño.

-Por el amor de Dios Harry, ¡¿quién te ha hecho esto?  
-Nadie Severus, no fue nadie, por favor vete. Dijo Harry apenas susurrando mientras sentía como el dolor le recorría de pies a cabeza.  
-¿¡Pero cómo quieres que me vaya dejándote aquí y así? Tu me vas a acompañar y me vas a contar lo que te pasa, ahora mismo, ¡Es un castigo por estar a horas indebidas fuera de tu habitación! Exclamó Snape haciendo uso de su autoridad como profesor para por lo menos poder sacar al niño de ese lugar y llevarle a algún sitio más cálido, pues la torre estaba llena de nieve y hacía un frío del carajo allí.  
Cuando Harry se intentó levantar, trastabilló y no cayó al suelo gracias a que Severus le cogió por la cintura, y al ver que este no podría caminar, decidió llevarlo hasta sus habitaciones cargándole al estilo nupcial.

Pronto llegaron a las habitaciones de Severus, y nada más entrar el profesor extendió con delicadeza a Harry sobre uno de los sofás, pues al cogerlo se había dado cuenta de que también tenía moraduras y laceraciones en las costillas, en la espalda, en las caderas, desde luego había recibido una buena paliza, y esperó que sólo hubiera sido eso, pero como sabía que no podría sacarle nada por la fuerza, simplemente se dedicó a hacer el té y esperar a que él por su propia voluntad le contara lo que había ocurrido.  
Como había supuesto no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que el muchacho empezara a hablar.

-Fue Malfoy, él… él me violó. Susurró Harry mientras nuevas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro.  
-Él dijo que a partir de ahora yo debía estar disponible siempre que él quisiera, y que si se lo contaba a alguien me mataría, y que si alguien que no fuera él me tocaba, nos mataría a mí y a esa persona. Dijo con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos.  
-Dios, Harry, debiste venir aquí inmediatamente, yo te podría haber ayudado. Ese mocoso, cada vez se parece más al cerdo de su padre.  
-Profesor sé que quizá le parezca una tontería, pero ¿podría usted abrazarme?, ¿por favor? Susurró Harry tan bajito que a Severus casi le pareció haberlo imaginado, pero él contrariamente a lo que creía Harry, se acercó gustosamente y lo rodeó suavemente con sus brazos con cuidado de no hacerle daño en las heridas.

Tras diez minutos abrazados, Severus decidió romper el momento, muy a su pesar, pues debía darle algunas pociones curativas, ya que no podía acudir a Madame Pomfrey, pero gracias a dios, el sabía cuales eran necesarias para tratar las heridas de Harry. Tras tomar las pociones, Harry susurró un escueto gracias y se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho de Severus, donde se sentía tan querido y protegido, y de repente, tomando al profesor por sorpresa, elevó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios, nada apasionado, sino simplemente, un beso casto y dulce, que significaba todo lo que Harry sentía por él, todo el amor y la devoción que le ofrecía, y tras la sorpresa inicial, Severus respondió al beso, abriendo su boca para acariciar con su lengua los suaves labios de Harry, ahora amoratados por culpa del abuso de Malfoy, que él abrió encantado, entregándose a la suave caricia que ambas lenguas se prodigaban, más que una lucha era una danza cálida que demostraba todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Ahora ninguno de los dos estaría solo, pues se tenían el uno al otro, y por supuesto el señor Malfoy no se volvió a acercar nunca más a Harry tras recibir una curiosa amenaza que tenía que ver entre otras cosas con sus genitales y su descendencia. Desde ese San Valentín, Harry acudía todos los días a las habitaciones de Severus, donde pasaban largas horas juntos, conversando, tomando el té o intercambiando besos y abrazos, hasta que un día, Harry recibió una nota que le pedía que fuera a los aposentos de Snape antes de la cena.

Cuando llegó pronunció la contraseña, y al entrar, vio una mesa puesta para dos y delicadamente adornada con rosas rojas y verdes. Entonces Severus se acercó a él, le tomó de la mano y le acompañó a la mesa, donde le retiró una silla para que se sentara.  
Severus había pensado en todo, había música clásica, velas, incienso…  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, Severus se arrodilló delante de Harry y sacando una cajita del bolsillo dijo:  
-Es algo curioso lo que siente mi ser, no es algo que me resulte fácil esconder, no tengo mucho dinero, pero de ser así compraría una casa donde poder juntos vivir, y si fuera escultor, o al contrario alguien que fabrica su poción en un escenario, ya sé que no es mucho, pero es lo mejor que hay en mí, Harry, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos asintió mientras se tiraba encima de Severus abrazándole y besando suavemente sus labios mientras no paraba de repetir las palabras que hicieron a Severus el hombre más feliz del mundo: si quiero.

Fin

Nota: si, si alguien le suena la forma de declarase de Sevy a Moulin Rouge, no se equivoca, en efecto Sevy utiliza las palabras de Christian para declararle su amor al pequeño Harry antes de pedirle matrimonio ^.^ no pude resistir la tentación.


End file.
